coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8842 (19th February 2016)
Plot Carla wonders whether leaving Weatherfield could be just what she needs and considers letting Tracy win. Kevin and Sophie open the new garage, designated as Webster's Autocentre's bodyshop. Sally's opposition to the new Freshco superstore makes the front page of the Gazette. Sally is annoyed at Norris for speaking on her behalf and embarrassed that the story mentions Tim being a window cleaner. Anna is upbeat, thinking Phelan is out of her life again. She's aghast to see him still working at the yard. Sally warns Norris never to issue statements for her again. Norris accuses her of being against small businesses. Carla suggests to Nick that they could start afresh. Anna demands to know why Phelan is still around. Phelan smugly reveals that he has a job with Jason. David thinks Carla will change her mind about leaving at the last minute like she always does and advises Nick not to throw away what he's built but Johnny gives him food for thought when he says he enjoys constantly seeking out new challenges. Izzy tells Gary that Phelan is still around. After a conversation with Liz and Michelle, Sally tells Tim to meet her at Street Cars for an unspecified reason. Sinead feels self-conscious about her photos and thinks they've been photoshopped when she sees them. Alya's old uni friend Rana Habeeb meets her for dinner at the bistro. Zeedan fancies her. Sally announces to Tim that he's not a window cleaner anymore as she's bought him a 50% share in Street Cars. He's horrified. Anna is riled up about Phelan and, grabbing a pipe from the yard, starts smashing up Phelan's van just as Jason and Phelan pull up in Jason's vehicle. Phelan tries to reason with Anna, causing her to attack him. Kevin witnesses the scuffle. Cast Regular cast *Carla Connor - Alison King *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Jake Windass - Seth & Theo Wild (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Underworld - Office *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Webster's Autocentre - Bodyshop *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Jason's Construction - Yard *V Court Fitness *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *First appearance of Rana Habeeb. *First appearance of Seth & Theo Wild as Jake Windass, taking over from Harley & Layton Phoenix who made their final appearances on 26th October 2015. *Neil Finnighan was credited as the Stunt Co-Ordinator and Kelly J. Dent as the Stunt Double on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kevin is stunned when he finds Anna attacking Phelan; Carla confides in Michelle that this could be an opportunity to move on and start again; and Sally calls Tim, Liz and Norris to the cab office where she makes a shock announcement. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,490,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2016 episodes